finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:DelNorte/Walkthrough:FFCC: Crystal Bearers/Kapitel 8
Ihr seid nun auf dem Bergpfad. Springt auf den Höhlen Vorsprung und schwuppdiwupp liegt schon Schnee. Gleich beim ersten Baum vor euch befindet sich eine Kiste in seiner Krone. Gegenüber vom Mogry-Händler befindet sich der weitere Weg zur Pilgergrotte. Hangelt euch von einem Licht zum nächsten und erklimmt so die Eiswand. In der Grotte könnt ihr angeln und an einer Wand zu den Laternen schwingen für eine Schatzkiste. right|220px Lauft anschließend weiter durch eine der weiterführenden Höhlen auf die Schneefelder, ein enorm großes Gebiet, auf dem ganz viele Kinder spielen. Durchquert es in Richtung einer großen Brücke, die zum Rivelgauge-Kloster führt. Die Yuke ist ebenfalls hier im Kloster, allerdings hat sie sich als Pilger verkleidet, und im Kloster selber WIMMELT es von Pilgern. Ihr sollt sie nun also wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen, indem ihr wahllos irgendwelche Pilger anvisiert und ihnen die Kapuzen runterreißt, bis ihr die Yuke gefunden habt. Sie wird euch mit Wasser beschmeißen und fliehen – dann geht der Spaß von vorne los. Das ganze geht drei oder viermal so. Irgendwann müsst ihr euch auch an den Lampen entlanghangeln, um weiter voran zu kommen und in der klostereigenen Bibliothek tz landen. Hier trefft ihr auf euren alten Lehrmeister Blaze. Das ist der Typ, dessen Chocobo-Planwagen wir geklaut hatten, damals. Und außerdem der Typ, der die Umkleidekabinen an der Faguita-Küste angekokelt hatte, damals, als er ebenfalls auf der Suche nach dem Kristallidol war. Nur wissen wir nicht, warum er das getan hatte. Jetzt zeigt er also seine hässliche Fratze. Blaze ist noch immer auf der Suche nach Belle und bettelt um Layles Hilfe, schließlich waren die beiden einst Meister und Azubi oder so. Aber Layle hält nicht das Geringste von ihm und zeigt ihm das auch sehr offen. left|220px Wenn ihr die Yuke ein weiteres Mal trefft und demaskiert, öffnet sie den Zugang zur Kapelle, wo ihr – als ob ihr nicht schon genug Ärger am Hals hättet – Belle trefft, die sich ebenfalls als Pilgerin tarnt, immerhin wird auch sie ja noch immer gejagt. Sie denkt allen ernstes Layle wäre in sie verschossen und renne ihr deshalb hinterher. Naja, hübsch ist sie ja schon, aber dass sie dauernd nur an die Kohle denkt und sich blauäugig von einem Problem ins nächste stürzt, ist nicht gerade bewundernswert. Und weil sie als Selkie ja sowieso alles alleine kann, haut sie auch gleich wieder ab. Sei’s drum. Verlasst die Kapelle wieder und trefft Keiss, der Verstärkung in Form von Jegran bestellt hat. Keiss, du bist ein Depp. left|220px Zu allem Überfluss brennt es jetzt allernorts im Kloster! Lauft durch die Chocobo-Ställe, die gerade von den Flammen verschlungen werden, auf den Friedhof. Hangelt euch dazu an den Balken über das Feuer, damit ihr zu einer enorm spannenden Szenerie gelangt: Blaze ist hinter Belle her, Layle soll im Auftrag der Yuke zu Belle und ihrem Kristallidol, Belle bettelt hingegen um Layles Unterstützung gegen Blaze, und Jegran ist auf dem Vormarsch! Was für ein Showdown! Es wird ganz diplomatisch ausgehandelt, dass Layle erst Blaze vermöbelt und sich dann um die Yuke kümmert, und alle sind einverstanden, obwohl Layle eigentlich ja selber hinter Belle her ist. Arme Belle, hat nur Feinde um sich rum. Geschieht ihr Recht! Nach dem Kampf verzeiht sich Blaze beleidigt und gedemütigt. Belle meckert erst einmal wieder, überlässt Layle aber dann doch das Kristallidol und geht heim. Wie großzügig. Wir sehen, wie Blaze vor Jegran kriecht und winselt und dass Jegran ihn offenkundig verachtet. Dies soll noch folgen haben, wir werden es bald sehen. Jegran will Layle fangen, weil er eine Bedrohung sei, und lässt seine Soldaten auf ihn feuern, aber die Yuke hilft ihm mit ihren Kräften, weil sie noch immer scharf auf das Kristallidol ist. Sie verzieht sich auf einem Zuu und Layle schnappt sich einen schwarzen Chocobo und flattert ihr hinterher. right|220px Szenenwechsel: Jegran kommt auf einem gepanzerten Chocbo zu einem Schiffswrack angeritten und wird von Blaze attackiert, als Rache quasi. Blaze denkt nämlich, dass er als Kristallträger jetzt suuuuper stark ist, weil er sich in der Nähe des offenbar noch aktiven Kristallreaktors des Schiffs befindet. Das erklärt übrigens auch, warum Layle die Alexis II in der Luft halten konnte, ihr erinnert euch? Leider hat Blaze Pech gehabt, denn Jegran ist selber ein Träger und profitiert ebenfalls davon. Blaze zündet zwei Feuerstrahlen auf Jegran, und der? Was macht der??? Schnappt sich einfach den Chocobo und hält ihn als Schutzschild vor sich DDD: Wie grausam ist das denn bitteschön? Jegrans linker Unterarm ist seine kristallisierte Stelle und er kann damit alles kristallisieren, (und somit töten), was er berührt. Damit das keiner bemerkt, trägt er immer diesen einen Handschuh da, der irgendwie auch eine Kanone ist, so wie bei Samus Aran. Blaze hat keine Chance und stirbt, Jegran benutzt ihn als Antrieb für den Kristallreaktor. Ziemlich mieses Ende für ihn, aber so kommt’s, wenn man mit den bösen Jungs spielen will. right|220px right|220px Layle jagt der Yuke im Innern ebendiesen Schiffes hinterher, in einem Aufzugschacht, warum auch immer. Als Jegran mit Blaze den Reaktor anfeuert, beginnt der Fahrstuhl auf Layle zuzurasen, aber die Yuke sagt gleich, sie war’s nicht. Als Layle sie dann in die Ecke gedrängt hat, erscheint Jegran und will beide festnehmen. Sie labern ein bisschen über dies und jenes, über Liltys und Yukes und so, und als Layle den roten Kristallsplitter zeigt, der zu keinem der vier Völkerkristalle gehören kann, entlarven sie Jegran, denn es ist einer, den er durch seine Kräfte produziert. Damdaaaam. Er will sie folglich lünchen, und um ihnen etwas Zeit zu verschaffen, beschwört die Yuke einen Behemoth herbei, der sich gleich auf Jegran stürzt. Layle hilft ihr eine Tür aufzureißen und sie springen raus in die Freiheit. Nur, wer landet jetzt? Beide verlassen sich auf die Kräfte des jeweils anderen und landen deshalb volle Kanne auf der Schnauze. Klassisches Volleyballerproblem: nimm du ihn, ich hab ihn sicher! Die Yuke hat den Sturz nicht überlebt und ist in Einzelteile zerschellt! Denkste, sie kann sich wieder zusammensetzen, die Rüstung ist nämlich eigentlich voll unwichtig für sie. Irgendwie scheinen die zwei sich jetzt anzufreunden, denn sie wollen um das Kristallidol fair wettstreiten, doch da kommt Jegran angeflogen und bombardiert sie. right|220px Jegran zielt noch einmal gaaaaanz genau und ist im Inbegriff, Layle zu treffen, aber die Yuke, die übrigens Amidatelion heißt, schmeißt sich dazwischen und wird an ihren Rüstungsscharnieren getroffen, das ist die geheime Schwachstelle bei Yukes! Oh Oh! Layle stützt sie auf und mit schwindenden Kräften kann sie ein Dimensionsportal öffnen, als Keiss auftaucht und das Fangen der Yuke als erfolgreich einstuft, doch Layle hilft ihr aus, als Begleichung einer Schuld, quasi. Wahrscheinlich meint er die Szene, als sie den Behemoth auf Jegran gehetzt hatte, und auch auf dem Friedhof, nicht zu vergessen. Jegran erscheint nun ebenfalls und befiehtl Keiss, die beiden aufzuhalten. Weil er seinen militärischen Rang nicht verlieren will, bleibt Keiss nichts anderes übrig, als auf die beiden zu schießen. Er gibt Layle aber vorher ein Handzeichen, damit dieser ihn umschubst und durchs Portal hüpfen kann. Puuh, gerettet! <- Zurückblättern | Inhaltsangabe | Vorblättern ->